


Just Because

by one_black_coffee



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Married Life, No Angst, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slice of Life, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, i dont know what this is, i was sad and then this happened, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_black_coffee/pseuds/one_black_coffee
Summary: Rolling over in bed on a lazy morning when both he and Andrew had breaks, to find Andrew still asleep, pushed into Neil’s space by Sir and King who were sharing Andrew’s pillow, made Neil feel so incredibly real. They had nowhere to be, no practices nor games. Just them. No need to rush, no need to wordlessly surge on with the day with the sole purpose of making it back to bed alive. None of that anymore because when Neil leaned forward to kiss Andrew’s nose, the only response he got was a content sigh.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 6
Kudos: 127





	Just Because

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on another fic but it is taking forever and I wanted fluff so have this

Most days, Neil was awake first. He’d slip out of bed, usually before the sun had even begun to shine through the window, and start a pot of coffee for Andrew to find while he went for a run. Andrew never got out of bed before Neil had returned from his runs, but Neil wanted to be prepared just in case. But when he inevitably returned to find Andrew cocooned in blankets, his back to the sun, and all of the tension that kept his face rigid throughout the day surrendered to the ease of sleep, Neil would reheat the coffee and feed the cats until Andrew finally dragged himself into the kitchen to complain about how early it was.

Neil couldn’t have been happier to wake up everyday to the same routine. It was their routine and it was devoid of contact lenses or checking the guns under their pillows or lying their way through life. It was getting easier to just live. Not survive, live. Neither of them had ever been allowed to live. Neil would be lying if he said he wasn’t fully amazed by how much life there had been all around him in which he’d never indulged.

The beams of sun expanding across the cheeks of someone he loved, the demanding meows of two little creatures who loved him, the taste of coffee in the morning that didn’t  _ need _ to be bitter and harsh. Reality didn’t have to be like a slap in the face, he was coming to accept that. All those years on the run and he’d never once thought of waking up as something that could be enjoyable or easy. Waking up meant packing up and scurrying around, bracing himself for unsweetened coffee and cold wind. Life was survival, not enjoyable. That’s what his mother taught him and he didn’t have the time to question her.

With his father dead and his ties to the Moriyamas all but officially cut off, Neil had time. And he was taking advantage of that time. He was figuring out how to slow down and discover all the little things he’d never been allowed to see. Everything that was worthy of a smile, everything that made him feel real.

The Foxes were a large part of that. Dan’s photo wall continued to grow with Neil showing up in more and more--- watching over Nicky’s shoulder as he played a video game, flipping off Kevin behind his back, mock fighting with Matt. Years of changing his appearance subtly with makeup leant to bonding time with Allison, Neil no longer flinching when Allison held his face still or told him to stop fidgeting. He’d sit through awful movies that Matt insisted he watch, get his ass handed to him in video games against Aaron, indulge in a few drinks at Eden’s. The alien feeling of family and happiness was becoming regular in his life with the Foxes.

Even when the upperclassmen had all graduated, they kept in contact. Dan and Matt sent regular cards even though they also messaged Neil just about every day. Nicky called Neil at least once a week, insisting he and Erik get to know each other better. Kevin mostly messaged Neil about Exy, though occasionally real conversations would ensue. Allison remained fairly distant but neither went a week without saying at least a hello. Aaron and Katelyn made a considerable effort to spend time with Andrew which meant Neil got roped in whenever he was visiting.

Mainly, though, Neil was discovering what it was like to live with Andrew. They spent a lot of time away from each other but Neil looked forward to their nightly calls. Half the time they just propped their phones up somewhere so they could see each other and went about their business. Sometimes, Andrew would hold his phone up to the cats and make them say hello to their father.

Andrew referring to the cats as their children and calling Neil their father  _ never _ failed to make Neil smile. Human children weren’t anywhere in their future, they both knew that; the cats, spoiled, fat, and very affectionate, were more than enough. They’d purr and talk to Neil every time he visited, curling up on his legs or chest. He became their food-giver every morning, swatting at his face with their little paws from Andrew’s pillow until he woke up--- another piece of life Neil couldn’t believe he’d been missing for so long.

Hearing Andrew talk to them when he thought Neil couldn’t hear, talking to them like humans who could fully understand his words, made Neil feel so real. Talking to Andrew, easy conversations that held no tension nor promise of some devastating news, about their cats made Neil feel so real. Laying on the sofa, Andrew’s head in his lap and Sir or King napping on Andrew’s chest while the both whispered at the cat, life slowed down to seconds so Neil could appreciate it all, made Neil feel so,  _ so _ real.

And, certainly, rolling over in bed on a lazy morning when both he and Andrew had breaks, to find Andrew still asleep, pushed into Neil’s space by Sir and King who were sharing Andrew’s pillow, made Neil feel so incredibly  _ real. _

They had nowhere to be, no practices nor games. Just them. No need to rush, no need to wordlessly surge on with the day with the sole purpose of making it back to bed alive. None of that anymore because when Neil leaned forward to kiss Andrew’s nose, the only response he got was a content sigh. No flinching, no knee-jerk reactions that landed Neil in the emergency room.

Curtains were left open every night, letting sunlight stream through the window every morning. Sir and King were happy to nap in the sun until Neil got up to feed them and Neil was happy to feel Andrew’s sleep- and sun-warmed skin against his every morning. Andrew didn’t complain about the sun in his eyes, far too happy to wake up warm and rested. He flitted in and out of sleep, listening to the  _ brrp _ s as the cats recognized that Neil was able to get them breakfast and Neil shushing them, telling them to let Andrew sleep.

He didn’t bother opening his eyes when he felt the bed shift. He knew the routine. Neil would feed the cats, start the coffee, go for a run, and come back to find Andrew still wrapped up in blankets. It was comfortable.

From the kitchen, Neil swore, most likely as he either almost tripped over a cat or almost kicked a cat. The clattering of plastic bowls was followed by happy meows and the sounds of Neil’s footsteps returning to the room.

Like Neil, the only routine Andrew had ever really known was a simple one: live long enough to crawl back into bed and start the hell fest that was life over the next day. He was far more reluctant to let go of that routine, a part of him fearing leaving it behind would mean starting the change in his life he had hoped would come for so long but never did. He held on to the same routine for so long, watching Neil get accustomed to his new “philosophy” in life before allowing Neil to take his hand and pull him forward.

It was for the better. He wouldn’t have picked up the cardboard box with two little, shivering kittens inside and taken it back to his apartment if he hadn’t followed Neil. Nor would he have let down his walls even more, letting Neil close enough to touch and form some semblance of a normal life. The apartment, the phone calls, the “kids.”

Easy and comfortable, words Andrew had never once associated with his life, were starting to pop up in his mind nearly every day. Definitely every day that found Neil in bed next to him.

Andrew opened his eyes when he felt the mattress dip next to him. Neil, attempting to not wake Andrew, was tucking himself back under the covers and rolling on his side to face Andrew. His hair was sticking up and his eyes still had an unfocused haze over them that was only made more prominent by the sun shining on him.

“Go back to sleep, Drew.” He moved closer, closing his eyes and putting an arm around Andrew. Warmth from the covers still clung to him despite his previous movement throughout the apartment. It was greatly appreciated by Andrew, who, humming in agreement, shifted closer to Neil, effectively tucking himself under Neil’s chin. Being held by Neil was something he discovered was  _ very _ nice. Especially on mornings after long nights when Neil slipped back into bed and offered an excuse to fall back to sleep in his space.

The next time they woke up, Andrew opened his eyes first. He was met with the sound of Neil’s heavy breathing and a bell jingling out in the living room as at least one of the cats entertained herself. It had been a long while since, on a normal day, Andrew had woken up to being pressed against Neil and reacted violently as instinct. In fact, it had been a long while since Andrew had woken up to Neil and felt anything but safe. Neil’s habit of sleeping shirtless so the first thing Andrew would see were the scars that clearly identified the body beside him was helpful.

He pressed closer to Neil, yawning against his shoulder then leaving his head to rest there while he slid an arm around Neil’s waist. Waiting for the trails of sleep to be brushed away by consciousness, Andrew lightly traced the scars littered on Neil’s lower back and side. A habit, almost. When Neil woke up first and wanted to wake up Andrew, he’d repeat his name over and over while gently stroking his hair. When Andrew wanted Neil awake, he’d trace his scars until he felt the shift in Neil’s breathing.

It was another practiced routine between the two.

Andrew could tell Neil was awake, albeit only just, but didn’t pull away. He kept tracing scars, kissing Neil’s shoulder now and then just because he could. Neil smiled against Andrew’s hair, highly appreciating the attention.

“Any idea what time it is?” Neil asked.

“Nope.”

“Think we should maybe get out of bed?” He yawned, his eyes watering.

“Mm, maybe.” Andrew made no move to get up. The cats had been fed, coffee made. As far as he was concerned, those were the only obligations for the morning. Eventually, Sir and King would be crying for a midday snack, but they had hours before that. Hours to spend how they pleased.

Neil opened his eyes to look out the window. The sun had risen enough that it wasn’t coming directly through the window anymore but still enough to lighten the room. The view from their apartment was nothing special. City streets and pigeons were the only things to see. Easily tearing his gaze away from the outside, Neil glanced down enough to look at Andrew.

No one else got to see this Andrew. This was Neil’s. All relaxed and sleepy, willingly held against Neil because he was allowing them both something neither one had fooled himself into thinking they’d ever get. Andrew without his bored expression and with all the same snide remarks. That side of Andrew--- soft, lazy, comfortable--- was easily one of Neil’s favorite things that made him feel real. The trust they had managed to cultivate and keep alive.

“No going anywhere today?”

Andrew replied, “Leaving the apartment would be a crime.”

“We’re both  _ technically _ criminals.”

Andrew huffed. “I don’t have so many different names the FBI wants to kill me.”

“You keep knives on your arms at all times.”

“That proves nothing.”

Neil laughed, kissing the top of Andrew’s head. Because he could. “The coffee’s going to need to be reheated by now.”

“You can go a day without coffee.” There was a muffled thud then a meow and the sound of two pairs of feet racing across the apartment. Both Neil and Andrew ignored that.

“Wymack keeps threatening to cut off my coffee supply if I show up with that giant mug Nicky gave me one more time.”

Being mostly covered by blankets and Neil, the sun was no longer proving Andrew with warmth, forcing him into Neil even more with a shiver. Neil’s skin was always hot, essentially becoming Andrew’s personal radiator. “He should do it. Fucking caffeine addict.”

Neil, more than happy to have Andrew as close as possible at all times, helped by wrapping both arms around him. “You say that as if you are any better with ice cream.”

“Fuck off.”

“You’d be miserable without me.”

“No I would not.”

“Yes you would.”

“Shut the fuck up, Josten.”

Neil grinned, pulling away just enough to see Andrew’s face. “Minyard-Josten.”

To say the reminder didn’t make Andrew smile would be a complete lie. Smiling was still very rare from Andrew, but he was far from immune to Neil’s giddy smile every time he reminded Andrew of his legal last name. “Fine. Shut the fuck up, Minyard-Josten.”

The same ridiculous grin was plastered on his face as Neil said, “Make me.”

Andrew rolled his eyes but leaned up to kiss Neil all the same. Soft and gentle, mostly Neil smiling against Andrew’s lips as his hand found its way to Neil’s hair. “You make me regret marrying you.”

“That’s bullshit and you know it, Drew.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Andrew mumbled, extracting himself from Neil’s arms--- earning a shocked and offended gasp from Neil--- and sitting up. “Get up, I want to see the kids and have coffee.” He kissed Neil once more before making his way to the kitchen. Neil followed, catching Andrew’s hand as they walked.

Neil poured two cups of coffee, putting Andrew’s in the microwave first, then his. Andrew sat on the counter next to Neil, watching as the cats chased each other through the living room, into the bedroom, and onto the balcony. When the coffee was done, Neil nudged Andrew and handed him the mug. Andrew accepted and hopped off the counter, holding his hand out to Neil.

Without question, Neil took it.

They ended up leaning over the railing of the balcony, using the coffee and each other as sources of heat. Now and then Neil pointed out a bird flying by or a dog walking by on a leash with its owner. Other than that, conversation was kept to a bare minimum. Not on purpose, by any means, that was just what happened. Silently watching the world together while their cats ran freely in the apartment.

Noticing Andrew holding on to his empty mug, Neil took it from him, setting both mugs down on the tiled floor next to the sliding door. “Yes or no?”

Andrew raised an eyebrow at him, looking over his shoulder. “You know the answer.”

Shrugging, Neil took a step closer. “Still like to hear it, though. So, yes or no?”

“Always yes, Junkie.”

Neil wrapped his arms around Andrew from behind, resting his chin on Andrew’s shoulder and reveling in the way Andrew instantly relaxed against him. “Are you cold?” He found Andrew’s hands and tucked them into his, keeping them warm.

Andrew leaned his head back against Neil’s shoulder, practically vibrating with pure comfort. “You’re warm.”

Neil hummed, gently kissing Andrew’s jaw and holding him tighter. “Have you talked to Nicky recently?”

“He’s still refusing to talk to me. I give it a week before he breaks or Erik gets tired of his idiocy.” If he were being completely honest, Andrew would admit he missed talking to his cousin. Their relationship had improved and talking to him was enjoyable. Upon finding out Andrew and Neil had gotten married--- only after Andrew wasn’t allowed to see Neil in the hospital with a broken nose because they weren’t technically related--- and had Kevin be their witness, Nicky swore to ignore Andrew. It had been half a week.

“Think he’ll be petty enough to not invite us to the wedding?”

“Nicky doesn’t have that kind of will power.”

Neil said, “He looks at the pictures I send of the kids. He’s forgotten that he’s shunned us a few times and replied.”

“Dramatic ass,” Andrew mumbled. Birds flew by, perching on wires and other balconies around them. Andrew watched them all. A fear of heights had never gone well with a desire to fly. While he heard others wishing to be birds, able to fly around with complete freedom, Andrew had never understood it himself. It all felt too unstable. Falling from a great height, crashing and burning, at the cost of freedom.

Safety was not something he’d understood during his life. His childhood was full of uncertainty and learning to survive through everything terrible. Whatever promises of safety he’d heard, none of them ever sounded nor felt true. Standing on their balcony, his head tipped towards the sky, and Neil’s arms around him, Andrew thought he might understand the appeal. He was safe with Neil. Always.

“Drew?”

“Hm?”

“Do you want a ring? Like a proper one?” Neil hadn’t given much thought to traditional wedding things since they’d really only gotten married for legal reasons. Neither felt the need to reinforce the idea that they trusted and loved each other with an expensive, glorified party. And yet, the sentimentality of matching rings, just to remind each other--- just because they could--- didn’t pass Neil entirely.

Andrew was more immune to any sentimentality than Neil. The idea was nice, he would admit, but he hadn’t thought much past that. “Do you?”

Neil shrugged, turning his head so his cheek was against Andrew’s shoulder. “I like the idea. I know there’s no real need for anything like that but… I like it. Like the armbands but… more.”

Andrew nodded and laced their fingers together, squeezing lightly. “We’ll get rings, then.”

“Thank you.” Neil squeezed Andrew’s hand three times. That was one of the few things he remembered learning from his mother as a child. He supposed it had been less about a sweet gesture and more of a way to keep him quiet when his father lost control but it meant all the same.

Andrew squeezed back three times.


End file.
